The invention relates to a device for separating coarse and/or fine particles from raw gas. Such devices are made up of a filter shell with an inlet and an outlet for the bulk material, granular bed filters, each reaching into the raw gas inlet duct, and purified gas outlets communicating with a common outlet duct.
In order to purify the raw gas laden with coarse and fine particles, granular bed filters are used, the beds which are inclined so as to permit easy withdrawal of the laden filter layer and refilling with fresh material via a vertical inlet duct. Such a design is, for instance, described in German Pat. Applications No. 33 11 108 and 36 36 467. The removal of the laden granular beds by mechanical means is, for instance, described in DE-OS 21 17 088, which provides for filters whose entire surface area is especially in one plane.
The known devices require a relatively large space for the surface area and bed of the filters. Moreover, they are not suitable for raw gas processed at a positive pressure because they cannot be installed in pressure vessels or if they were, such vessels would be of a size and weight that would not permit vessel manufacture on a reasonable cost basis.